


Sweet Enough

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beefy Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky loves to cook, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Smut, clint loves to watch bucky cook, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: Bucky has finally accepted that he's no longer on the run, that. He doesn't have to ration his food or worry about when he's getting his next meal, or ever drink another meal replacement shake if he doesn't want to. Now that Bucky has the freedom to make his own choice, he's learned to love food. All food. So much so that he's put on a little weight. And this new thicker Bucky? Yeah. Thick Bucky is everything Clint never knew he needed.





	Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is something that I started like 3 years ago for a different Bucky ship, but I never finished it. Evidently it was always meant to be WinterHawk.

Clint glanced over at him from the sofa, where he's supposed to be watching the latest episode of Dog Cops, hoping Bucky won’t notice. It’s times like this when he’s the most proud of him. Bucky has finally accepted that he's no longer on the run, that. He doesn't have to ration his food or worry about when he's getting his next meal, or ever drink another meal replacement shake if he doesn't want to. Now that Bucky has the freedom to make his own choice, he's learned to love food. All food. So much so that he's put on a little weight. And this new thicker Bucky? Yeah. Thick Bucky is everything Clint never knew he needed.

It’s Saturday night, date night if anyone asks. It’s the only way they can spend a quiet night at home without Steve or Nat stopping by to check in on them. Between Bucky's recovery and Clint's dumpster fire lifestyle, the two of them together are one big spicy disaster. Bucky’s padding shirtless around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, pulling various ingredients out while he mutters incoherently.

“Are you cooking again?” Clint called out. “Our lunch was huge. We can eat leftovers."

So huge in fact that Bucky had unbuttoned his jeans immediately after he finished eating. He couldn't even bring himself to get off the couch to change into sweats before they both dozed off for a nap, only tugged his shirt off. And there he was, back in the kitchen already. Not that Clint was complaining. Bucky was relaxed when he was cooking and his thicker-than-normal form was really working for Clint. The fact that he hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on or button his jeans was just icing on the cake. 

“I'm making dessert. We didn't have dessert, and I found a new recipe.”

You are dessert, Clint thought. 

Bucky didn't even look up as he prepped everything, his hair tied back in a messy bun. He stared at the screen of his tablet, watching some cooking video on YouTube, scowling when a ball of white fur hopped up on the counter and sat in front of it. 

"Alpine, move. I can't see the video.” 

The cat just tilted his head and meowed.

“Fine.”Bucky rolled his eyes and got a saucer, setting it on the opposite end of the counter. He opened the carton of cream he needed for his recipe and poured a little onto the saucer.

“Meow.”

“You're welcome. Spoiled cat.”

Clint tried to hide the chuckle that bubbled up out of his chest, having completely lost interest in his snow that Bucky was having a conversation with the cat. He carefully poured his ingredients into the bowl and turned on the mixer, earning a hiss from Alpine.

“It's just a mixer, don't be so dramatic."

He poured a little more cream onto the saucer and gave the cat a little scratch behind the ear. Alpine seemed satisfied enough with that and didn't hiss again the next time he turned it on. The apartment was soon filled with the smell of a cake baking the oven, and Clint left his favorite spot on their worn out couch to get a closer look at what he was doing. While the cake cooked, Bucky ran the mixer, making whipped cream from scratch. 

Clint slipped his arms around him from behind, his hands brushing Bucky's tummy while he pressed a kiss between his shoulders. 

“It's smells amazing in here. You're getting really good at this.” 

He didn't answer, just scooped some of the cream up with his index finger and held it up for him to taste. 

“Is this sweet enough?”

Clint gripped his wrist and curled his tongue around his finger, keeping it in his mouth a little longer than necessary, earning him a smirk. He couldn't help it, not really. He loved how comfortable Bucky had gotten. And he definitely loved him with a little weight on him too. It meant he wasn't half-starved like he'd been when Steve found him. It meant he was living on more than just the disgusting nutritional shakes HYDRA sustained him with. And it was incredibly sexy.

“I think it's perfect.”

Clint moved them so he was between Bucky and the counter, then dipped his finger into the bowl and held it up, his blue eyes glinting with mischief. When he tried to taste it, Clint pulled it away, closer to his own mouth.

"Clint, come on.” 

“Meow.”

“See, even the cat says it's not nice to tease. Especially not the person cooking your dessert.” 

He held his finger up once more, and this time let him have it, but pressing his mouth join Bucky's as he did. He let him know how much he wanted him then, whispered in his ear, telling him how gorgeous he was like that, how much he wanted him. 

"Do you have any idea how irresistible you are? How many times I've thought about blowing you while you work in the kitchen?"

Bucky glanced back over his shoulder to make sure there was enough time left before the cake was ready. Satisfied that there was, he pressed Clint up against the counter and proceeded to kiss him so hard Clint swore he felt his soul leave his body. The only thing that kept him even remotely tethered was the feel of Bucky's hands digging into his hips. 

It was only a matter of seconds before Bucky had Clint's shirt rucked up and his teeth scraping over his nipple. Bucky's ability to go from zero to a hundred in 2.7 seconds never ceased to amaze him. It was just one of the many things Clint loved about him. After a sharp bite to his other nipple, Bucky was on his knees, tugging impatiently at Clint's sweats, mouthing at his rapidly hardening dick.

Clint had a fleeting thought that this was what he was supposed to be doing to Bucky while he cooked, but once he swallowed him down, Clint's brain went to mush. 

"Oh fuck, FUCK you're so good at that."

He threaded his fingers into Bucky's hair, gripping just at the base of the messy bun it was tied in, tipping his head back just so he could meet his eyes, slowly thrusting deep into his mouth. No one was as gorgeous as Bucky Barnes with his lips stretched around Clint's cock. 

Bucky sucked him hard and fast, pushing all the right buttons to get Clint off as quickly as possible. After all, they were quite literally up against a timer. God he was close, so fucking close. His breath hitched and he could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine, when suddenly the kitchen timer blared its godforsaken alarm, making Bucky pull off abruptly. 

"Aw, cake, no," Clint whined.

He stood there, leaning against the counter trying to catch his breath, with his pants around his ankles and his aching cock still standing proudly. Clint wrapped his hand around it to give himself some relief.

"Meow." Alpine decided to chime in just then 

"Don't you dare jerk off in my kitchen, Clint Barton," Bucky scolded him as if he knew what he was up to. He wasn't even looking, how did he know? "Just give me fifteen fuckin' seconds to get the cake onto the cooling rack and I'm all yours."

Clint glared at the cat since there was no other explanation besides Bucky possibly having eyes in the back of his head. "Tattle tale."

Bucky snorted and pulled the cake out and set it aside to cool, then turned on a dime with a predatory look in his eyes that nearly had Clint coming with no one touching him. He licked his lips when Bucky lifted him with ease, his chest and metal arm overly warm from standing in front of the open oven moments before. All Clint could do was hang on for the ride once his back slammed into the wall and Bucky plundered his mouth with abandon. 

He groaned when metal fingers wrapped around his shaft and squeezed, Bucky's hips rocking slowly as he pressed against him harder. When Bucky tore his mouth away from his lips to suck a mark on the side if his throat, Clint managed to get enough oxygen back to his brain to almost function. He was big and sometimes clumsy, but he was strong and bendy, so even with his back against the wall and his legs around Bucky's waist, he managed to get Bucky's jeans unzipped and pushed down just enough to free his cock.

"How bad do you want to come, sweetheart?" Bucky drawled out, pressing their dicks together. Clint was so goddamn hard and leaking precise, they slid together perfectly. 

"So bad. I kinda want to put an arrow through your kitchen timer in return for that orgasm that got stolen from me."

He let out a shaky breath while Bucky wrapped a hand around both of them and squeezed. 

"Bad enough for me to finish you with my hand, all needy and pushed up against the wall?"

Clint let out a needy whimper and tried to angle himself to get more friction. He wanted to come so bad his head was spinning. He'd been so close earlier. 

"Please, babe...please just make me come. I would beg you to bend me over the counter and fuck me, but I really don't want to get jizz on your cake."

Bucky kissed him again, hard and deep, keeping a tight grip on their cocks. He thrust against Clint and squeezed them tight, working his hand in time with his thrusts. He knew it wouldn't take long, especially since he was already on the edge. In fact, it was almost embarrassingly fast. 

"Buck...Bucky...m'gonna...FUCK!"

Just as Clint came, Bucky bit down on his collarbone, adding just the perfect amount of pain to mix with his pleasure. Clint was seeing stars. Every time Bucky made him come, he was sure it was even better than the last time. It was only when Bucky was cleaning him up that he realized he was the only one who came. He gave him a puzzled look, one which Bucky returned with dark, but playful eyes. 

"I thought you wanted to blow me while I worked in the kitchen? That's what you said." And then he fucking smirked while he washed his hands. He stood there, looking all tousled and turned on and so fucking perfect, that Clint just gaped at him. 

Bucky let him stare while he got a cake plate out of the cupboard, and since when did they own a cake plate? He set to work getting the cake from the pan to the plate while Clint scrambled over him with all the grace of a drunken dog on roller skates. He was on his knees a half-second later, with his mouth full of super-soldier dick. 

While Bucky iced the cake, Clint kissed his way down the length of his cock and back up again. He swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing before taking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head, alternating between long, slow, sucks and quick movements supplemented by his hand pumping his base. Bucky was icing the cake with a mostly steady hand, only pausing to let out a groan when Clint swallowed him down completely. 

"Clint...fuck, doll."

Clint heard the sound of the spatula being deliberately set down on the counter, and whether Bucky had finished the cake or not, he wasn't touching it anymore. Both his hands went to Clint's already messy hair and gripped tight, giving him the leverage to thrust into his mouth. Clint swallowed around him, working him with mouth and hands until he lost control. 

"C'mon, babe. Fuck my mouth. You like fucking my mouth, don't you."

Bucky let out what almost sounded like a growl. "You're goddamn right I do, sweetheart."

Clint gripped onto those heavenly thighs and relaxed his throat while Bucky picked up his pace. He ran one hand up and over his abdomen, raking his nails over the spot of soft flesh on his belly. And somehow, that was what tipped him over the edge. In a hit second, Bucky was coming, filling his mouth, and Clint swallowed every perfect drop. He milked him with his mouth, pulling all he could from him before finally releasing him. 

"I know it was only a little bit ago that I told you this, but it bears repeating. You are absolutely irresistible in the kitchen," Clint said and nuzzled against his belly, chest, and neck, as he stood, then pulled him in for a lazy, sated kiss. 

"And you are absolutely ridiculous when I'm in the kitchen. Come on, let's have dessert."

Clint just beamed at him. "You enjoy it, babe. I already had mine." He watched Bucky's face when he took that first bite, his stomach doing a flip at the look of pure bliss and contentment he gained from a single bite of cake he made himself. God, he really was that sappy, stupidly proud boyfriend. "On second thought," he said, leaning in to lick a spot of icing from the corner of Bucky's mouth, "I had to have just a taste."


End file.
